<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impending Doom by aquabee, strixiebusiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322064">Impending Doom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee'>aquabee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness'>strixiebusiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Married Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, a fanchild oc, added iminbby for citation, alastor/charlie briefly mentioned, angel dust can have a spidergina, anxious daddy moxxie, blitzo isn't a major piece of it, i have cringe last names for everyone, i like making a world where imps are treated like shit, imp rights activism pls, its mostly mundane every day fluff, let me have my fun, mostly about millie being a cute mommy, moxxie and millie have a cat, pregnancy fuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moxxie and Millie Meurte never planned on children, it was something that in their many years of being together has just never come up. You might think, being high school sweethearts before an engaged couple in their college days, surely they would have talked about it but no. The idea never crossed  their minds. It wasn’t something to be avoided, but it was just not something they were looking to expand on. </p><p>Their goal after college and unfortunately still their current goal, move out of that apartment and buy a house, or at least a decent place to live.</p><p>Of course, imps struggled as it was, it has been long since the days they were once useful to Overlords, and the King of Hell, himself, now being seen as beneath all and pests that likely to make up a majority of an extermination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne, Blitzo / Angel Dust, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning, Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moxxie and Millie Meurte never planned on children, it was something that in their many years of being together has just never come up. You might think, being high school sweethearts before an engaged couple in their college days, surely they would have talked about it but no. The idea never crossed  their minds. It wasn’t something to be avoided, but it was just not something they were looking to expand on. </p><p>Their goal after college and unfortunately still their current goal, move out of that apartment and buy a house, or at least a decent place to live.</p><p>Of course, imps struggled as it was, it has been long since the days they were once useful to Overlords, and the King of Hell, himself, now being seen as beneath all and pests that likely to make up a majority of an extermination. </p><p>And now in present day, here they were, in their thirties, still living in the same old apartment in one of the shitty imp populated towns, actually more like the biggest known place for imps as it was the first town designated for them, Imp City. The sounds of the city outside, the honking of cars, the rattling of stray cats or dogs in the garbage cans where you’d likely seen an imp digging for food, unemployment was high for imps as it was difficult enough to pass school when there was hardly any decent schools in the area, not to mention college. Millie had dropped out of college, their rent was becoming stressful to try and pay as it meant they’d have to cut back on things and that was the year they took in their cat, who was just a kitten back then that the female imp had found in a trashcan, who was now known as Harold. He was a large black cat with a missing eye, now in his old age, and oh, Satan knows Millie has overfed that feline to his limit. </p><p>They sat in their home getting ready for the day at work, Moxxie having at least his third cup of coffee, still exhausted as he looked over at their feral looking beast of a pet, snoozing on the cold floor of their kitchen, he was good for killing the cockroaches, but not much else other than killing the rats and other various pests for this cat to do as a purpose. </p><p>What a fine existence that must be.</p><p>Have two other beings do nothing but clean up after you, give you affection when you wish for it to be given, leave you alone when you desire, and do nothing all day but laze around.</p><p>The imp couldn’t laze about even on his days off, he had adult responsibilities, those same responsibilities being what stopped him from continuing to pursue a career in the music industry;<br/>
BIlls.</p><p> Bills.</p><p>Bills.</p><p>~</p><p>In the bathroom, the female imp stepped out of the shower and onto the creaky floor, they really should have switched to tile, they did it with their kitchen after all! Somebody was bound to get hurt, and it was probably Moxxie, he was accident prone. </p><p>Time to start her new routine, beginning with looking at the bathroom clock;</p><p>4:15 AM.</p><p>She had to of course fit in a 3 AM workout before this (which had been cut surprisingly short as she skipped out on a jog), Millie was quite the athlete compared to her husband, of course married life has had its changes to her, she was more sedentary due to the responsibilities that came with being a thirty year old adult in this world.</p><p>She stood in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth for a third time, this was common as she start being nauseous for most of the day, of course by now she knew why, she had the test hidden somewhere safe so she’d be able to talk to Moxxie about soon, on a day where he wasn’t on the brink of exploding from stress. As the news was likely going to be difficult for him to digest, she knew what type of guy he was;</p><p> loyal but always on edge. </p><p>Taking a hairbrush with her, she headed back to their bedroom, it was fine if Moxxie saw her like this through the corner of his eye, it wasn’t like he was feeling the urge at this hour, coffee was hardly enough to keep the man’s eyes open. Upon hearing her footsteps through the living room which was literally steps away from the kitchen, the black cat had risen from his slumber, stretching in a manner that had his  tummy nearly touching the floor before opening his large yellow eye, he followed her to the bedroom. </p><p>She laid the brush down by their alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, going through her closet to put on her usual attire, it won’t be too long before this would be considered inappropriate for her and she’d have to prepare to buy maternity clothes. She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair before applying her makeup for the day, one would be wise not to think those black lips were natural, although her eyelashes were naturally long and thick, she still applied mascara to make them appear a bit nicer. </p><p>Then it was downstairs for a diet soda, she can’t exactly have caffeine and Moxxie was health anxious as it was due to his stress eating which had given him a bit of an abdominal bulge over the years, that he bought the supposedly sugar free versions of the junk that brought him comfort. </p><p>Millie cracked open the can, startling her husband, “Mornin’, sweetie.” she spoke in a soft tone, neither of them were really morning people, although Millie at least could wake up easier than her husband to say the least.</p><p>All she earned in response was a low, “Good morning, honey.” and a fairly sloppy kiss to the cheek.</p><p>“You ready for work today, Mox?”</p><p>All she earned in response was probably a mix between the most frustrated and most irritated look an imp in general could ever form on their face.</p><p>“Aw, you know what would cheer you up, honey? What if we go out to dinner tonight? I’ll pay.”</p><p>Note to all the ladies out of there, if you want to impress your partner, especially if you’re in a straight relationship, please offer to pay for the man’s meal for once because it's such a common thing for men to pay for women.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Top of Spaghetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>moxxie's a papa yay also angel and blitzo exist</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its 1 am and i've spent 2 hours on this cause i'm so tired</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, date night, how long has it been since they had one of these? Italian restaurant for maximum pleasure on Moxxie’s end, he may not seem like it, but he truly is a guy who likes his pasta, especially with sauce although he preferred to be neat unlike his wife who’d sloppily dig into spaghetti, getting it everywhere. It seemed like this was going to be perfect, he wasn’t too worked up over the long shift, she could do this in a stress free environment. </p><p>“Mox, there’s something I needed to talk to you about, the reason I brought you here.”</p><p>The imp focused his attention on the love of his life, and for one of the first times in her life, Millie felt scared, legitimately scared because she didn’t want to cause him to panic about the financial costs that would be caused by a child. She released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, “You remember when we went out on our anniversary?”</p><p>They had gone on a week-long vacation to celebrate ten years of marriage, lots of drinks were had, shares of rather steamy words, a few kisses were snuck, and love was made. Practically every night. </p><p>The thoughts of their rather passionate vacation consumed him, he almost did hear what came next;</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” </p><p>“...You’re what?” </p><p>Moxxie’s thoughts were racing, he was going to fail at being able to provide for their child, if it wasn’t going to be financially then it’d be emotionally. He emotionally may not be able to help the child due to his own anxiety having an almost crippling effect on him, how was he supposed to be able to care for a whole other being who he could have a chance of rubbing off on in the wrong way, giving the offspring all his mental health disorders, oh how terrible that would be.</p><p>However, a certain boss just couldn’t help overhearing, his tall, pink, fluffy himbo of a lover alongside him, about the happy news. He just had to quite literally turn his head around to the table behind him! “We’re going to be parents!?” he exclaimed with  joy, tears practically filling his eyes, he couldn’t believe it, his employees were finally having a baby, his family was getting an extension, a long awaited one!</p><p>“No, Millie and I are going to be parents, you are going to remain our employer. Unfortunately.” Moxxie spoke, annoyance filling his voice, he wanted to take his dinner to go, get his wife home, discuss this baby fiasco as in, to figure out how exactly they’d deal with it. His parents have been wanting a grandchild for quite some time, and Millie’s, well, they would rather it be with anybody but him. </p><p>When they arrived home, Moxxie, feeling unable to finish his meal that he hardly got the chance to touch, had made sure that his wife was comfortable on the couch. “Sweetie, how long have you been...Pregnant, exactly?” He needed to know, any father in the history of fathers would want to and probably has asked this question, of course he knew their vacation was mere months ago and the most sex they’ve ever had in a week, but they had still been active in their own home as well, even with their employer being a beyond creepy stalker. </p><p>“I’ve only known for about a week or so, I don’t really know exactly how far.” </p><p>It was clear that this would be a lifestyle change, and a big one, you can’t exactly have a child without them having a major impact on how you live, they’d have to figure out work hours when the child was old enough to go to school, if someone was going to stop working in order to care for the child, which Moxxie really hoped wouldn’t be the case, it took two paychecks to keep their asses from being evicted still.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take Good Care of My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>moxxie is an anxious dad. it's cute.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are mentions of a stillbirth in this, not of any major characters, but still mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks were spent planning for this little hellspawn that would soon enter their lives, Moxxie had found himself worrying more and more over his wife’s own condition than anything else, he couldn’t be bothered to get irritated at his boss’s antics anymore with his own wife being pregnant on the job! She was like a china doll in his eyes, she could easily break. Although, if one was to be honest, his wife was more like a bull in a china shop than anything, if anything was breaking, it would be the things around her as opposed to herself, she was a bit of a klutz if one was to be honest, but Moxxie wasn’t too coordinated himself, he just lacked the natural strength his currently expectant spouse seemed to have. </p><p>She’d been only just beginning to enter her second trimester and has gone from wearing her typical clothing to starting to stretch out her husband’s shirts. Currently, she was sitting on the couch, watching a horrible game show, have you ever heard of Family Feud? Welcome to Hell’s version, which is more so going against your ex-husband or ex-wife, fighting over stupid trivia questions to decide who keeps the car, house, kids, and who gets the money. This show’s name? </p><p>Lovers Quarrel. </p><p>On the coffee table, books stacked neatly, collecting some small dust particles, Moxxie had bought them for her around when they first found out, or rather when he first found it, it was meant to help her understand what her body would be in for. Or rather to let him know what else he needs to panic about. </p><p>“Honey, why don’t you read one of the books I bought you? Don’t you think that’d be more...Productive than watching tv all day on our day off?” That was another thing they’d need to look into discussing with their boss now actually having some say in the matter; Maternity Leave. It wasn’t like Millie could give birth to a baby and not have a rest. Of course, he should get at least a few days off as well, to help with their baby, it wasn’t like she could do it alone when she’d still be in pain and tired. Then there were those horror stories when he told his mother about the child of women she’s known who’ve had to stay in the hospital because the birth was either too soon, too late, or complicated. Then stories of his younger sibling who has died due to being a stillborn, but his mother says it was a result of their age when they had the child. Moxxie’s parents were practically almost fifty by the time he was born, and his younger brother who was a stillborn was born when Moxxie was only a year so it wasn’t like he could be aware of this. </p><p>So, now he had to be horrified at the potential that things could be complicated for his beautiful, sadistic little bride. Who only answered his question by looking at him, before stuffing cheese puffs into her mouth, having a party sized bowl sitting beside her, was she going to finish all of it? No, probably not, but she’d at least eat half, and that’d be half a party sized bag, if you want specifics. He gave a little laugh, approaching his wife with a napkin, wiping her face and fingers. “You know, we should really buy you your own clothes, honey-” He was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips, and a hard shush, “He’s about to get his ass whooped!” she pointed to the television, where a scrawny looking douchebag of a demon with his chest hairs out was pretty much being stripped of his mouth, fancy gold chains, and now his ex-husband, yes homosexuals can be terrible people, who knew. Anybody can be a shit person, it's 2020. Anyways, the ex-husband had the option of shoving the man naked into a pool of poisonous snakes and scorpions, or straight up putting him through a shredder where he’ll be chopped into bits and fed to a hungry cannibal.</p><p>“Honey, we really do need to talk about this though, you can’t just wear my clothes for the rest of your pregnancy.” He was standing in front of the television, much to the dismay of his wife. He was right though, she couldn’t just continue to stretch his shirts out, he may have had a bit of a gut, but it wouldn’t be the same size as her by the time she reaches the end of her pregnancy.</p><p>Millie finally focused on him instead of turning her head to try and see the show that was playing behind him, “I guess you have a point.” She ran a hand down to her bump, imps tended to show big and fast,due to their small size compared to other demons, height was a main form of judgement towards imps. As if height had anything to do with their worth.</p><p>The female imp was quick to get up, her empty space on the couch prompted their cat to jump on and sniff the contents of the bowl beside him. </p><p>“What are you doing, honey?” Moxxie was reasonably confused as to why his wife was getting up when she had been wanting to stay on the couch and watch television for a majority of the day while he had spent most of the morning in bed before coming down to have a coffee, of which he hasn’t even finished yet. ‘Gettin’ ready to go shoppin’.” She responded, going to get his wallet, the poor man wasn’t even out of his pajamas yet! </p><p>Apparently they were going maternity shopping for the day then.</p><p>Once they were dressed and at Imp City’s poor excuse of a mall, Moxxie soon realized what a bad place their home really was to raise a child, of course Hell wasn’t a good place to have a family in the first place, but he’s never thought about how unfortunate it is for a child, and an imp child at that, to live in such a world. The education system in imp inhabited communities was terrible, and you hardly ever seen an imp in a community with taller demons! Considering they were seen as beneath disease carrying rats running along the streets, and yes, Moxxie has had such words said to his face before. To say Hell was a place filled with inequalities was an understatement, one that was beginning to think of more and more as this child became more of a reality. Imps were filled with inequalities as well, most imps could never afford health insurance, why do you think their boss was so unfamiliar with it? Moxxie was lucky enough to grow up in a family where they could afford those things seen as basic needs, he knew his wife didn’t grow up with that but knowing what she had lacked is what made him realize their current life situation was a bit of a doozy. </p><p>As far as the mall goes, it was a little neater on the outside than their apartment building, only a few cracked windows and a bit of the roof missing but overall clean, heading inside, it was a disaster, some imps didn’t go shopping as much as shoplifting. Moxxie at least had the decency to pay. </p><p>He took his wife to the maternity store, holding her hand as if that were some form of protecting her, “Watch your step, honey, there’s some broken glass.” Says the one who accidentally stepped in the glass a few seconds while she stepped over it, she simply giggled and was completely unaware while he stifled back the cuss words he wanted to say because damn it, that sort of thing hurts. “I’m not that big yet, Mox, I don’t need any help getting around.” </p><p>“I know, I know, I just - I want to make sure you’re okay.” How could he not dote on his wife? She was expecting, he had behaved like this before but now he had every right to want to keep her safe. </p><p>Walking through the aisles of the store, they were standing in a women’s underwear section, enough to get Moxxie flustered as there were other women. Millie pulled out rather large underwear and laughed, “Who would need to wear anything this big?” She didn’t exactly have the smallest butt but these must’ve been big enough for a sumo wrestler! Moxxie could feel himself become even more embarrassed as she was publicly displaying underwear, while women who might want to buy that underwear were walking by with shopping carts full of baby clothes. </p><p>“Honey, maybe you should just put that back.” he quickly took the underwear from her, not bothering to fold it back up properly when she got her hands on a rather lacey bra, “How ‘bout this for after the baby?” He had to admit, the thought of her in that rather sexually arousing underwear was definitely something he wanted, it’d be something he’ll fantasize about for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>school got cancelled til may 4th due to coronavirus so this will likely be regularly updated, also my girlfriend is now on board with this series as she does own some of the fanchildren that we'll be used so she's in this fic mostly for citation of her characters, as well as future ones</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Guy is A Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda short but blitzo got married</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His desk was covered in pictures of the guy, his walls had gained new portraits and lewd posters of the former pornstar turned house spider who lurks in the tall imp’s apartment, asking for drug money. When Blitzo announced his engagement, before inviting everyone to his wedding. Literally everyone! He even handed out invites to strangers on the street! </p><p>After work, in his home, his wife having her own clothing now rather than stretching his further with that ever growing bump, she was well into the second trimester now. Moxxie sat on the couch with his wife, the two were cuddled up with blankets, her leaning into him, he was having a bowl of soup while she insisted that she needed to have chocolate ice cream with chocolate chunks for dinner. And of course, she had the desire to cuddle thus leading to their current situation.</p><p>“I think it's sweet that he found someone to settle down with.”</p><p>“Honey, you can’t seriously be thinking about going to his wedding.” </p><p>“It’d be rude to say no, Mox.” </p><p>A week passed, and who knew a wedding could be planned so fast? Moxxie sat in a seat by his wife, it wasn’t nothing fancy, it was done inside some hotel, the technical bride’s side being filled with a couple questionable looking demons, the infamous radio demon, his wife who also happened to be the princess of Hell, their staff which consisted of an irritable moth, a small childlike maid, and a drunk who was practically passed out in his seat, it made Moxxie want to hold onto his wife a little tighter but she seemed not at all phased by anybody, plus they were quite literally the only one’s attending for the poor groom. </p><p>Couldn’t exactly back out now. </p><p>It was now mere moments before the bride would make his way down the aisle, yes it was his choice to be called a bride rather than a groom, when Blitzo had decided to motion for Moxxie to come over.</p><p>“Moxxie, it just occurred to me that I don’t exactly have a best man..”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me, sir, I don’t think it’d be appropriate-”</p><p>“I was the best man at your wedding, Mox!”</p><p>“I didn’t even invite you to my wedding, you just showed up, sir.” </p><p>“Still, I think it's only fair you return the favor.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”</p><p>Moxxie pinched the bridge of what would be his nose, why was he agreeing to this? You know what, who cares? He needs to assume his new position while his wife gets to not only laugh at him but feel bad for him. The bride was coming and it was probably the first time Moxxie saw the demon in person, holy shit was he tall! He knew the demon was bound to be a lot taller than his boss because well, they’re imps, being tall wasn’t exactly a common trait and usually our tallest bet was 5’6’’ at most! Blitzo’s bride however was incredibly long-legged, towering over the two. </p><p>The vow exchange was nice, and in their own weird way, they seemed like a perfect fit when the pink demon lifted the taller-than-Moxxie imp into his arms.</p><p>When it was all over, he wasn’t entirely regretting showing up, it was a sweet reception, he enjoyed a nice sit down with a little slice of cake with his wife, got to feel the fetal movements of his child - Although so did the entire party, seeing a pregnant woman there did kind of lead to a let of having to sit there while people asked if they could touch to feel the baby. </p><p>Apart from the blatant bad parts of the idea such as actually having to spend time outside of work with his boss, being the best man for his boss, actually being at the wedding of his boss, watching his wife’s belly get caressed and poked by strangers. All in all, it was actually a pretty good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baby, Baby, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>blitzo insists there should be a company baby shower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Sir, Millie and I don’t even want a baby shower. We agreed planning it would be too much stress!” On her or you? The  only one getting worked up over this here seemed to be Moxxie, to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it's sweet that he wants to throw a baby shower for us, Mox.” Personally, Millie wanted a baby shower, she was just worried for her husband if she was worried about anybody and the planning being too stressful, she hardly did anything in her current state of being six months pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>“Honey, you can’t be serious, you’re agreeing with him!? What about the baby? You might get overwhelmed if we have a baby shower! Besides, my parents sent us everything we could ever need.”</p><p> </p><p>He was adamant that they did not need this baby shower, especially not thrown by their boss. All his parents had truly provided the couple with were his baby clothes which smelt of dust and aged baby food, his old crib which had been made from wood as his father had a hobby in woodworking, it had piece that were jagged and sharp enough to give you a splinter without even laying a finger near it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They needed a baby shower.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Skip a few days, walking into work that day which really was more like gently holding his wife, one hand on her back and the other holding her hand as though she were truly breakable like glass! He couldn’t help being so protective, it seemed like she got bigger by the day, of course that wasn’t the case, obviously. The office had been decorated with flimsy tissue paper streamers - and a few pieces of toilet paper because he couldn’t afford more than two small bags of the dinky streamers.Party hats were sat at everyone’s designated seat, a plastic little tiara - unfortunately more so meant for a birthday than a baby shower- for Millie, since she is the oh special Mommy To Be. </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo approached the couple with a party blower between his lips, getting as close to Moxxie ass possible before he let out a hard blow, the paper nearly hitting the imp’s freckled cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you’ve got to be kidding me..” Moxxie’s hand sat where the bridge of his nose would be, why does he continue to put up with such stupidity? He’ll never know why. His wife however seemed to think it was great though, “You really went all out for us, huh?” Blitzo replied to her simply by placing the plastic, pink, fuzzy-around-the-band birthday tiara on her head, no words spoken at all. </p><p> </p><p>Millie looked up at the plastic tiara on her head, letting out a small giggle, despite her husband’s blatant annoyance, she was going to enjoy her baby shower. </p><p> </p><p>Blitzo was quick to go to her side, taking her by the arm and as a result, pulling her away from Moxxie. “Why don’t you take a seat, Mills?” The tall imp was quick to guide her to her seat, which had toilet paper sitting on it as a poorly made banner on the back of the seat that read her name. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Festivities went on, mostly being poorly made games by Blitzo, but at least he tried to make it fun! However, he had just one more game, well, it was a sort of game, like Duck, Duck, Goose in a sense however it was with a bowl, he had printed off the two possible genders for the child, but he needed to consult Millie on the matter first, like the fact - was this an option? Did she know the gender so he could set the bowl up correctly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He pulled her aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you’re having? And can you just whisper it to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papers that were separated into two bowls were now mixed into one, a single poorly-cut piece being pulled out by each hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papers were read aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same answer;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Loona’s paper was read, while she was texting on her phone, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A baby boy, why didn’t he know before? He always went with her, she was like a fragile little flower to him! Well, what ended up happening was a weekend she had gone to spend with her mother was actually just an excuse to get a surprise for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fatherhood Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>moxxie reflects</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if y'ALL KNOW WHAT MUSICAL THE TITLE IS FROM I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER</p>
<p>ella hey u dont count bc i showed u this gem, this underrated gem</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little further down the line, Moxxie found himself unable to sleep, it must have been two in the morning and where was he instead of nestled up beside his wife listening to her rather obnoxious snores as she would cuddle into him providing his chest with more than enough moisture that he may never need to swim during the summer again? Standing over the crib. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For their son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d be here soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had names thrown around from <em>Malcolm</em>, <em> Darwin </em> - which Millie in particular was not a fan of, to <em>Maverick. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maverick was the only one they had a mutual interest in, although they never really talked much on the subject. At work however, they could not avoid it. Their boss was consistently bothering them on the subject of a name, he’d always ask if they had picked one out yet, suggesting they name it after him on more than one occasion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was this behaviour welcome? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course not! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moxxie would rather die than having his child be named<em> Blitzo. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought made his skin crawl.</p>
<p>His thoughts were focused on the crib, empty for now, they had sanded down the crib received from his parents, it was now filled with black little sheets, no blue or pink for imps. Imps lived rather strict lives. Uniforms for any sort of everyday life, they had to wear black, white or red for their daily lives, whether it be work or going to the grocery store. It's been like that ever since imps had stopped serving a purpose to Lucifer, and just overlords in general. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’d be hard to picture a baby in the crib, would the child resemble his mother more or his father? Would he somehow manage to be taller than his parents? Would he be an easy baby to care for? If he was anything like his father, probably not, that was one of Moxxie’s biggest fears. He was neurotic, and even the thought that there was a chance his child could suffer a panic attack, or an anxiety disorder messed with him. It added more to the fear of being a bad father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Which he knew he would be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was bound to mess this kid up, he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting a rather horrified looking teddy bear into his hands, another thing for the imminent baby, he was not ready to be responsible for another life. He was going to screw it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was bound to have more nights like this, staring at a crib for three hours straight, in the silence of the early morning, nothing more than the light snores of his heavily pregnant Millie, and for all the panic this baby was causing...He was happy. Not in that old someone to play catch with since, he genuinely didn’t care about that. But he was just happy to be a father, for some reason, he didn’t even think he wanted children, after all everything said about them is only negative? And everything about pregnancy? It sounded like some nightmare he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bear </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think of putting his wife through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody only told them bad things;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never sleep again!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your sex life will be ruined!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never have free time again!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the stories some women have told his wife, and his own mother even during a visit, talking about when she had him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Satan help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh the comments he heard his poor wife receive, telling her that she was already looking like she was about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and all those sorts of things when she wasn’t even in her third trimester yet, she was getting close, but not yet! </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve been out of bed for too long, since his wife had sat up, rather groggy - their son’s setup was in their room for ultimate access due to the decision to breastfeed him, which meant the mother would need the easiest access she could get - “Mox...Mmm, come back to bed, sweetie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a minute, I was just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiring your blanket choices?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was a tease, she knew him better than that, she was fully aware of what he was doing. When big things were going on, he always got up in the middle of the night, usually to go watch television mindlessly as he would overthink whatever was on his mind, playing out worst case scenarios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He joined his wife back in the bed, being comforted by a warm embrace, she was fast asleep again with a few hair strokes and a kiss to the head, he’d likely stay up a few more minutes, or an hour until actually attempting to sleep again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Silver Spoons and Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>domestic fluff that's also slightly different from other chapters thus far in content cause i was listening to the best musical ever that everybody must check out smh go on youtube, lookup  baby the musical and click the playlist by ThisIsMyStageName and also this chapter isn't that long but none of these really are because my priorities are more so working on the rest of the first real fic of this series and Candy Apple and I always pick like, 2 fucking AM to work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh to think, a few more days now and they’ll be parents, Moxxie could hardly believe it! It was a full <em> 39 weeks </em> they waited. Technically, little Maverick - they settled on a name - could come any day now, but the specifics made him freak out more than he should because if he started freaking out about it, you know who would start to worry if he was worrying? His wife! And he can’t exactly have her worrying when she’s getting ready to pop out their son - who Moxxie was dying to hold. He couldn’t wait to see what little creature they made together, whose hair would he have? Of course there wasn’t much option between the two of them; either full white, full black, or some not entirely unique mix between the two, and seeing as the mother had a small little section of white, that wouldn’t be entirely off the table.</p><p>At the moment, Moxxie had been folding the laundry while his wife remained in the living room, napping on the couch - or so he thought. She had been prone to falling asleep in the most random places - and trying to sleep - which involved but was not excluded to; </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>A kitchen chair</em></li>
<li><em>Her seat at work (prior to her maternity leave) </em></li>
<li><em>The couch</em></li>
<li><em>Bed</em></li>
<li><em>She has fallen asleep on the toilet once</em></li>
<li><em>Shower</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>It was almost adorable to the imp if he was being honest, seeing her asleep was probably one of the greatest gifts he could’ve ever received in his life, at he could see her drool-making, passed out face and in the morning, he got to wake up - at least in recent days - the same snores and drool puddles of his maniac wife.</p><p>In reality, Millie was lazing about on the couch with blankets covering her face and the television quietly playing some extreme sports violence, to be exact it was one of those murder arenas, you know an arena, where people would fight to the death and it was filmed but also something you could attend like a football game - there was even a slpash zone for blood! </p><p> </p><p>Moxxie wasn’t aware as he had worked his way through his shirts, he can say goodbye to those nice and clean white collared shirts as eventually he was bound to get some sort of baby gunk on it - whether that be vomit or food would be unknown. Starting on Millie’s clothes, it was more than obvious how much she’s grown since this whole thing started, not that Moxxie was complaining of course, it was only natural to bring their son into the world after all.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself playing a song from an old show they went to see way back in the early days of their marriage in his head, a community theatre production, they’re much cheaper than a real show that would cost more money than he can afford to actually go and pay for more than once. And that’s not including the expenses going to this baby. </p><p> </p><p> <em> Baby, Baby, Baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lord, how you are wanted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I got all this love dressed up with no place to go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t heard the song in years, how it was coming back to him now was a mystery but we all know that feeling when we suddenly remember some bizarre yet wonderful thing.</p><p>A bra, underwear, a shirt, more dresses, leggings, yoga pants, socks, the wife’s clothes finally complete, now time for those other clothes he had washed.</p><p> </p><p>Moxxie had a habit of putting every new article of clothing he bought through the wash, so why wouldn’t he do the same for his son? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't you know the minute that you get your foot set here, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're gonna be loved! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're gonna be loved! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're gonna be held.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're gonna be kissed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're gonna feel warm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Folding baby clothes felt so peculiar to Moxxie, perhaps it was the unusually tiny size for his fingers to deal with, but it was a habit he should grow used to as there was going to always be a tiny imp to follow him around, such a pity that it had to be into this life where that child was guaranteed to have no future.</p><p>
  <em>  You're gonna feel fine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're gonna get all that I got handy,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Silver spoons and candy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If only he could truly ensure his son’s future could lead to an education, could lead to an actual job but unfortunately, there was a high chance that in thirty years, the kid will be an alcoholic bum who’s homeless somewhere, about to be dead. Not that it truly mattered, because this is Hell but there was still a lack of some form of dignity in being an imp, being an imp meant you were nothing in a pathetic shithole full of nothings who somehow were better than you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baby, Baby, Baby. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Listen to your Papa! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey there pretty baby better hurry and get here! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, Baby, Baby. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> See your pretty Momma?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if right on cue a touch on the shoulder brought him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Mox, I <em>think</em> I<em> might</em> be contracting.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s one way to say it now isn’t it? Give the poor imp a heart attack!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>song is out of order because i meant for it to resemble when you vaguely recall a song</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>